Prof Snape's Daughter
by Stephanie Snape
Summary: Hi! this is my first story and it's about Prof. Snape's daughter, Stephanie Snape....just read on and maybe you'll like it....r&r pwease!


5th Year at Hogwarts Fan Fic  
  
It was again another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were getting on The Hogwarts Express to get to the magical school. Some of the students were first years at the school and most of them were returning students. One of the student's on board was actually looking forward to going back to school, unlike the other students. She had long black hair that to the end of her back with a tie at the very end. The girl had dark brown eyes that were almost black from a distance, just like her fathers. When she went into the light at a certain angle, her hair would look like a fair blonde, almost white. She was about 5'5" and weighed about 114 lbs. Her name was Stephanie Snape. Stephanie is the daughter of the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. Some of the students would make fun of her because she was the offspring of the meanest teacher in the whole school. She never minded, she was the only student in the whole school who never had to take Potions class during her years as a student. Stephanie already had all of her O.W.L.'s for her required seven years.  
Some bustling was going on outside of her compartment so she opened the door to see what was going on. It was only some first year's horse playing around and they fell. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. He got prefect this year, how he pulled it off she couldn't figure it out. Their eyes met and his face gave a huge smile at his girlfriend, his Stephanie.  
"Hey babe how was your summer?" Draco asked. Normally he and Stephanie would be together through the whole summer everyday, but he got grounded so he had to stay home. He gave Stephanie a huge hug and kissed her. For so long he missed her. Stephanie couldn't disagree with him, she missed him as well.  
"It was cool, my grandma bought me some more clothes for when I go into the muggle part of London and my aunts and I went shopping some more.... that's all we did was shop, shop, shop...talk about shop 'till you drop. I also went to Bulgaria to see my other relatives...and I had to do some more veela training. I had to go to classes in Bulgaria and they don't speak in English so guess what they spoke in..... it gave me a good review on Bulgarian." Stephanie said, taking a breath and then she asked, "How was your vacation, Draco?"  
"It was horrible, I couldn't mail you or anything. That was my restriction, no contact with you and I couldn't leave the house. I'm glad that you had fun, babe." Draco replied and gave Stephanie another kiss. They both missed that; a month without kissing your boyfriend or girlfriend can make you miss them more.  
One reason that Stephanie and Draco hated going back to Hogwarts was...  
"Hi Draco! How was your vacation?" said Pansy Parkinson, one Slytherin that they both hated. She would always try to hit on Draco ever since first year. Pansy tried to steal Draco from Stephanie at the end of first year when they got together. Draco did like her as a friend until she tried to petrify Stephanie with the Petrificus Totalus at the beginning of second year in the common room. Draco doesn't want anything to do with Pansy and Stephanie didn't disagree with him, she hated her more than anything.  
"Go away Pansy, we don't to lose our breakfast today." said Stephanie with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at Pansy. Pansy looked at her as though she wanted to go over there and start punching.  
"Alright you three, now you guys have to stop this argument and please go back to your compartments and Malfoy, you shouldn't be involved in this, we have an important meeting as new prefects. "said Hermione Granger, she was a fifth year Gryffindor and also a prefect.  
"I know mu-" Draco tried to reply but Stephanie gave him a cold look. Hermione and her were friends and didn't like it when Draco called Hermione a mudblood,"Granger.... I'll be there in a minute." Hermoine gave Stephanie a smile and headed off.  
"You know I hate it when you call her that awful word, Draco."Stephanie implied to him as her hugged him as he held her there. She did not complain, they even forgot that Pansy was even there.  
"Draco, you know that you can-" she was caught off from her sentence when she realized that they went into Stephanie's compartment. In there they were still kissing. He held her close as she did the same. Oh how they missed each other's lips. They missed being in each other's arms as well. His hands were on her lower back as her were on his chest  
"He's been working out this summer, "she thought as she felt around his chest and they made their way to his neck where she caressed it. Draco gave a sound that meant that he was pleased and happy. Stephanie gave a giggle and still continued to kiss him. They started to french kiss when Hermione's voice came from the hall yelling for Draco to go to the meeting.  
  
"Damn that Granger, and we were just getting to know one another again, huh love." said Draco breaking the kiss. He held Stephanie for longer before letting go.  
"Why do you have to go, Draco?" Stephanie asked as she hugged her love.  
"I have to go there to get the password and listen to a whole bunch of nonsense. Won't take long I hope, I want to stay here and be with you some more. "whined Draco as he gave Stephanie another kiss.  
"You might want to go before you get into trouble. "she said. So he went out of the compartment looking back at her and smiling. He left at last and within a few minutes, another student came in and popped her head inside the compartment door.  
"Te-Chan! I've been looking everywhere you!" said Sarah Akizuki, a Japanese girl that moved here when she was accepted into Hogwarts. She got better at her English through the years. Her grandmother was a professor at Hogwarts so she too had a family member at school like Stephanie. Sarah's grandma was Professor Minerva McGonagall. Prof. McGonagall taught Divination. Sarah and Stephanie had been friends since the middle of first year. Sarah doesn't like Draco because of the fact that he called her a mudblood in front of Stephanie.  
"Gomen (sorry) Sarah-chan, how was your summer?" asked Stephanie.  
"It was ok, I saw Furedu-san (Fred) one the summer and then I went to Nippon (Japan) to see oto-san (father) and I went shopping for manga (Japanese comic books). How was your vacation Te-chan?" asked Sarah.  
"Lots of shopping... and I had to go to veela classes in Bulgaria and to see some relatives of mine that haven't seen me since I was a baby, or so I'm told by my grandma. I got some new clothes for when I go into muggle places." replied Stephanie. So she and her friend sat down and talk some more about their vacation and what they got from their relatives.  
It was almost time to get off the train to Hogsmeade Station when they noticed that they hadn't put their Hogwarts uniforms on. The two girls hurried to put on their robes and when they just got done, the train stopped at the station.  
At the beginning of every year there was a crowd of first years, half of them to be at the school and the other half too scared to even move. Hagrid, as usual, rounded up all of the first years into the boats leading up to the castle. While Stephanie, Sarah and the other returning students waited for the carriages to take them as well, Draco, from behind, wrapped his arms around Stephanie s waist and she gave a little yelp of surprisement. He loved doing that to her. Stephanie smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
The carriages pulled up on time as usual and the students piled on into them. Stephanie, Sarah and Draco got onto the same carriage.  
"So Draco, what "interesting" stuff did you learn at the meeting?" asked Stephanie.  
"Not really anything except for that we have to break up any fights and any other "disturbances" that might affect our learning environment. Absolute nonsense really." replied Draco as her held Stephanie tightly around her waist.  
"Could you two do that when I'm not here or when you guys are in your common rooms? It's really annoying after a while." said Sarah from the other side of the carriage. She hated watching them kiss and all. It sickened her for one thing and the other reason why it made her mad was that Draco, her hated enemy, loved up on her best friend right in front of her.  
"Sorry Sarah-chan, we'll do that later." apologized Stephanie as she and Draco held each other's hands for the rest of the trip.  
The carriages finally got to the gates of the castle and it was time to get off and head toward the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. There, Stephanie would see her dad after over a month of summer vacation. The students sat down at their house tables to join the rest of their classmates; since Stephanie and Sarah were in different houses, they said their good-byes and went to sit at their tables. Then the professors came to their table to eat and look over all of the returning students and the new first years that were to be sorted into their houses.  
Stephanie noticed her father at his usual spot at the end of the table. She waved at him and he smiled and waved back. She would go talk to him later since students aren't allowed at the staff table. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, began to speak his usual beginning of term speech and school notices.  
"Since your last Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is no longer here, we have a new professor here to teach you all. Her name is-"suddenly his speech was cut off by a "hem hem" by the new professor he was to announce.  
"Hello children." her voice echoed through the Great Hall. Her girlish voice filled the air that made all of the students cringe. Stephanie and Draco squeezed their hands tighter when she spoke as to say, "I'm scared" to one another. "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm quite sure we will have a wonderful year with each other.... I know I will. "The new professor said with an evil grin that was wide like a toads mouth, ready to snatch a fly with her enormous tongue. The very sight of her made Stephanie cringe with disgust.  
When the disgusting new professor introduced herself, it was time for the prefects to lead the first years to their common rooms for the first time and Draco had to lead the "sorry bunch", as he referred to them as, to the Slytherin Common Room and to tell them where the Girl's and Boy's Dormitories were and all of the rules of the house and other such nonsense.  
When Stephanie got the common room after saying her "goodbye's" to some of her other friends in other houses, she went to see Draco and asked him how was the "sorry bunch" and how did they act with him. He told her that they looked more scared than anything else. He said he thought one of the boys was going to pee his pants at the sight if the moving staircases.  
"Oh my poor Draco, having to lead them all the way up here and explaining the rules to them and telling them not to break any of them while you break about half a dozen everyday at least." said Stephanie sarcastically as she smiled at Draco. He gave her a look and kissed her on the lips. Some of the first years were there looking at them with confused looks on their faces.  
"What are you two looking at?" Draco asked like if they were breaking a rule. The two first years gave a look of fright at his voice and dashed to their dormitories as quick as a flash.  
"That was rude of them, staring at us...I knew we needed to go into your dormitory. At least there we would have some privacy, well at least for a while, like on the train." Stephanie said as she grinned a wide grin at Draco. He grinned back and went back in for another kiss when the common room door opened and Professor Snape walked in. It's a good thing that he and Stephanie weren't kissing when he came in, or else Draco would be in trouble and Stephanie, for the fact that Snape is her dad, would be in so much trouble. He would probably ground her.  
"Hi daddy, how was your vacation?" asked Stephanie with a smile on her face. He looked back at her and he smiled a smile that looked loving yet professional.  
"It was hell, Stephanie, I'm not going to lie to you. It's usually better when I have a helper here with me to keep me company but since you're grandmother and aunts wanted you to themselves the whole summer, I couldn't bear the whining of veela women. It gets on your nerves very quick." Snape replied and after he mentioned the veela women, Stephanie's aunts, he gave a shutter. Stephanie looked at him and just smiled and nodded  
"O.k. daddy, I think you've been inside this castle alone for too long..." Stephanie thought and then she said, "All I know is that they take me shopping and give me chocolate all day. Actually, I'm like the Jewish princess over there." said Stephanie as her father looked at her and shooked his head as he went out of the common room to his own room. Stephanie looked back at Draco and he was standing there looking at her.  
"A Jewish princess?" he asked Stephanie as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, they waited on me hand and foot and bought me anything I wanted. It was pretty cool actually." Stephanie replied. Draco looked at her still but smile came onto his face and he walked to her and hugged her and held her in his arms. Stephanie gave a surprised looked on her face but it went away very fast when the feeling of his arms around her waist and she snuggled into his chest 


End file.
